Death Note: Oh, How the Asylum Girl Sings
by Kuma-un-Rose
Summary: i really suck at summaries... so let me just say: OCxBB, Don't worry, the OC is actually worthy of Beyond. future lemon warning? i dunno.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Do it!

Allis: no! Dun wanna!

Me: Diana won't let you out of the asylum if ya don't!

Allis: *sighs* fine! Diana doesn't own BB or Death Note. But she does own me. D:

Me: ^^ a-ha! DIANA WINS!

**Location: ****Broadmoor Hospital, ****Berkshire, England.**

**Patient Name: Allis Asylum **

**Who to Bill/Call: Quilish Wammy **

**History: Known to kill men being 'un-worthy' of their lives, was gang-raped by ten men. Killed three percent of the men Winchester. Lived in the Wammy house for most of her life. Mass intellectual in Occult and Art at a young age. Shinigami eyes since birth. Found out side of an asylum with a tore up, bloody straitjacket. **

**Reason: Mass murder. **

**Patient #: 13013**

**DOB: unknown**

**Birthplace: Alsike, Sweden**

_Idiots…_Allis thought, looking at the other patients, acting as if they were devil spawns. _Hmm… I would look horrid, wearing those Straitjackets... _Thank the Shinigami god who gave her the time of day, and taught her how to get out of those, making it impossible for the men in their clean white coats to keep one on. They let her wear her favorite metamorphose temps de fille pinafore dress. It's so fitting... a pale girl, with golden loose curls that go down to her waist, a white delicate dress fitted to show a modest side of any girl… and that face of hers, red eyes and a dark smile that show how disturbed she is… who possibly would've guessed that this girl once held her dying mother on her lap and told her that she was the death of her? One look at her, and you would know. Looking down at her hands she sighed and whispered to herself "I'll give Beyond one more nightmare, and hopefully he'll come…" and with that she focused on Beyond Birthday's mind and his only.

*in the dream*

You see, the city of Winchester, desolated… this was nice for Beyond, who preferred to be alone. He looked up at a skyscraper, and saw Allis or Shiro as he knew her in the Wammy house. She was looking down at him, holding a bouquet of black bleeding roses and wearing a black Lolita dress, which looked a lot like a wedding dress.

_Again with these weird dreams… _Beyond thought to himself. He looked up at her again this time; she closed her eyes, and dropped herself off the skyscraper.

Her black angel wings came out of back, but behold, she did not fly. Beyond extended his arms, keeping calm, even though 105 pounds of a female was going to fall on him. When she landed on him, she felt fairly light, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were just like his… red shinigami eyes, only hers lacked the dark insomnia rings. When she opened her mouth, Beyond expected that sickly sweet voice to creep into him a make him numb, but instead she didn't have a voice, as if she was on mute.

Beyond read her lips, all she mouthed was 'Broadmoor' as soon as she said that, she evaporated into the night sky, only to leave the bouquet of roses, which stopped bleeding as soon as they touched him. Beyond knew what she had to do. He had to see her. Watari knew where she was, and he'd tell one of his best kids, right?

"No." Watari said, sipping his tea.

"She won't stop sending me dreams! Please, Watari!" Beyond pleaded, looking at the old man.

" Shiro is in a restricted place, where she cannot be visited. Best you don't think of those dreams as a sign." Watari said firmly.

"Let him see her." a voice said from the shadows.

It was L, Beyond knew. The man he was cloned from… well, not literally. L came out of the shadows, looking at Watari with the calm, collected straight face. He would've looked really mysterious, if it wasn't for the gigantic lollipop he was holding.

"But—" Watari started, but was cut off by L.

"Have I ever mislead you, Watari?" L smiled. Of course no one can resist L's smile, so Watari quickly gave in. Watari sighed and gave Beyond the address to the mental hospital. "Give this to the chauffer." Watari sighed and went back to his paperwork.

Beyond smiled and looked behind his shoulder where L was no longer was. He walked to the black car, gave the chauffer the card with the address on it.

"Are you going to visit Shiro?" the chauffer said looking at the card.

"Do you know her?" Beyond said, half-assed, but wanting to be polite to the man who could drive him out to the middle of London if he pleased.

"Yeah, I was actually the one that drove her to the Wammy house the first time when she was a wee girl." The chauffer said, driving to the hospital.

"Really?" Beyond said, now completely interested.

"Yeah, she was a sight all right. She was wearing a straightjacket, but she somehow got out of it, and she was all cut up and bruised. It was a sad sight, for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *dodges arrows* I don't like you natives either! *shakes fist* Allis, help me out a bit here, hmm?

Allis: *hides behind me* Diana doesn't own the wonderful anime/manga Death Note nor Coldplay, but she DOES own me… TT^TT OhMyHetalia, THEYOWNTANKS!OMGWTFBBQASDFGHJKL!

Beyond: calm down, damn females! *throws vegetables at the natives of Lauffer Middle School*

*Flashback tiem!

I faintly remember a nicely lighted room; an elderly man asked me questions,

"Who are you?"

I… I didn't know.

"Do you know where I found you?"

That one was easy, it was an Insane Asylum.

"And why were you there?"

I actually pondered at this question... _Why was I there..? Why was my mommy there? Where is my mommy..? _I looked at him with a straight, stern face.

"You must know, Quillsh Wammy."

He stared at me. Like everyone else did when I called them by their full name.

"How did you…?" he started, and that's when I remembered **everything**.

I'm a shinigami hybrid. I was born from a crazed lunatic named Rosemary. She died in my arms when I told her when she would die, and she killed herself to prove me wrong. She hated me. The men in white coats taunted my mother, 'Rosemary had a devil baby~!'they sang into the cell.

While this happened, a part of me smiled... Smiled because it was all true. Sent down from the realm of Shinigami, my soul looked for refuge in this down right idiotic realm, what would be better than to torture the soul of a sinner, Rosemary? For years, she was committing Adultery, without even going to her church and tell her 'God' the sins she has committed, and be cleansed…She was the only one that could see me, so when she yelled at me, she seemed deranged. I switched souls with the child as soon as she was sent to the asylum.

This was me. This was the dominating half.

As I told him all that I remembered, and he immediately called in a person he called B. A young boy with messy black hair, a pale complexion and red eyes… He has the eyes as well!

*End Super Long Flashback That I Didn't Intend To Be Half As Long As It Is*

Beyond stepped out and looked up at the monstrous asylum. The guards watched walk towards the entrance, joking about how he looked like someone that belongs in the asylum in Austrian. Beyond wittingly replied in Austrian as well as told them his business and stepped inside. A sullen, pale guard walked over to him.

"Hello, Sir Beyond. Mr. Wammy told me you were coming. Shall I take you to the Aviary?" he said in a low humming voice.

_Aviary…?_ Beyond thought. "What do you mean Aviary?" he questioned the guard.

The guard sighed "It is where the Asylum Girl sings. Now, shall I take you?"

Beyond nodded and followed the guard, looking at all the patients staring at him, screaming and whispering of God, Prophets and his eyes... Eyes like Allis.

As Beyond followed the man, he heard a beautiful voice cut through the tense air… It was sweet, sad and complimented the piano that was playing.

_Confusion never stops _

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know singing… _

_Come out upon my seas _

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I a part of the cure? _

_Or am I part of the disease? Singing _

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are _

_And nothing else compares _

_And nothing else compares _

_And nothing else compares _

_You are _

_You are _

_Home, home where I wanted to go _

_Home, home where I wanted to go _

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go _

As Allis finished the song, a slow clap came from behind her. She turned around slowly and came face to face with Beyond.

"Allis?" Beyond thought about how different she looked... The Allis he knew back then had short brown hair tanner skin and an irreplaceable smile. This Allis had long golden locks of hair, pale skin and a sinister smirk with a dark aura enveloping her. The Lolita garb was new as well.

"You haven't changed a bit, Beyond. You've gotten taller, but I think that's about it." Allis giggled and walked around him slowly, examining him, studying, dissecting everything about him bit by bit. Beyond stood motionless, and resisting the urge to slice her up. She bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm very happy you came, Beyond. Chives, you may leave." With that the guard left and waited outside.

"Let's talk, BB." Allis said, sitting down on one of the chairs and patting the seat next to her. Beyond awkwardly sat down next to her.

"So, how's the sex, Beyond," Allis said smiling and batting her eyelashes. "Still into necrophilia?" Beyond twitched and narrowed his eyes. "I was never into necrophilia, Allis, you know that." Allis giggled, remembering those days in the Wammy House.

*Flashback tiem (Again ^^;; yeah..)*

"Come on, B! Shiro dug her up an' everything!" A young Mello said, pointing at a young ladies' rotting corpse.

"Yeah, man. If would be prudish to not accept all Shiro's hard work digging the lady up." Young Matt said, looking up from his black and white Gameboy.

"Plus, t'was a daaare~! Keep your word, B!" Allis chimed in, holding a dirty shovel. She didn't want to admit it, but she really did stay up all night trying to find the prettiest, freshest corpse for Beyond. She knew it would be a lot easier than kissing her... A rude, young tomboy with frumpy brown hair.

Beyond sighed, and kissed the rotten lady corpse, softly. Matt made gaging noises and Mello laughed insanely. Allis watched quietly, wondering if the Strawberry lip balm she applied to the corpse made it easier for him. After finishing his laughing fit, Mello looked up, to see Allis, watching and tugging on her blue sweater sleeves awkwardly. "U-uhm… B, you can stop now. I-I still have t-to dig her b-back in..." she murmured at Beyond, but he wouldn't let go of the sweet-tasting corpse. Mello and Matt pried him off "GO! We can't hold him off much longer, Shiro!" they screamed as she ran, the corpse dangling over her back.

"She was mine, Shiro! GIVE HER BAAAACK!"

Beyond: I hate you.

Allis: no you don't, don't lie~!

Me: *bangs head against wall* .DRAW…NAO!WHERE'S MY PEN!

Kuma: so like.. Review, or I'll totally get England to put a curse on you and stuff. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Diana: *foaming of the mouth* ADUEHNAEGKSFSJNFE….! **

**Allis: *comes in wearing sweatpants and a big white shirt* what is wrong with you? Poland and I are trying to sleep, Diana! **

**Poland: *comes in wearing a nightgown* Like, D-Girl, cut it out! I like, need to get like.. beauty sleep. **

**Diana: let up start!**

On the outskirts of Tucson, Arizona there is a circus tent brimming with people. Among the regular circus acts, there is a young brown haired girl wearing Steampunk clothing standing next to a Lolita girl in a cage. 'Choose Allis' Fate' the sign said.

"Come on up, one and all! Step up and choose this Lolita's fate!" said the girl, wearing a fake dandy moustache. You step up, pay the toll, and the girl gives you a paper with three choices.

Allis shall become a maid for Beyond, complete with maid outfit. Crazy killings and romantic comedy ensues.

Allis and Beyond go all Bonnie and Clyde on a Steampunk Wild West adventure.

Hetalia get all up in this mix, Allis sold to whomever by mystery death note character, beyond comes to the rescue.

Please vote for what you want! Majority rules!

**Alfred: ho HO! I be the hero, not some emo kid! **

**Beyond: *throws knife close to him* and who is that emo kid? **

***epic war start* **

**Me: so like.. yeah. Vote and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I might as well update my sad little story, eh? *works on computer in a sad dark corner***

**Kuma: Diana gets so depressing when she's sick. I think it's even worse because Greece won't help us unpack our stuff from when we moved in… **

**Greece: *naps on boxes* … Diana owns nothing. She wishes she owned me.**

"Now, now, Beyond. Both you and I know you liked touching lips with an dead girl. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Allis said, putting her index finger on her pretty pink lips. BB stayed quiet, letting Allis have her fun. She looked at his plain, emotionless face and sighed. She was like a feline in this aspect; she got bored very quickly.

"So Beyond," she started, resting her delicate hand on his. "when will you get me out of here? I have a promise to fulfill, and if I don't fulfill it soon, they won't believe in me anymore." She looked so peaceful and loving at that moment, Beyond had to question this sudden 180 change in emotion.

"Who… who is 'they'?" He said, looking straight at her. He felt kind of threatened at this moment. Only he was allowed to be vague and extremely suspicious.

Allis simply smiled and stood up. "Who? Well, let me show you who. Follow me." She walked towards the door, and opened it. She looked back at Beyond and smiled. "Stay close to me, okay?" she whispered in his direction. After a few steps, Allis stopped and looked down. Beyond stopped and looked down as well.

They had an amazing view of all the cells in this mad house. Three stories of insane lunatics, all gripping tightly at the rusted bars of their permanent homes.

"Them, Beyond. I promised to set them free. I have the perfect plan. They'll _all _be free. But first, _I _need you to lead me out of here. Can you do that, Beyond?" Allis said, keeping her eyes on the people who instantly believed her, trusted her, had faith in her, and even worshipped her being. Beyond looked at all the pitiful souls, then at her.

"… Well, you did promise." He mumbled quietly. Allis' eyes immediately lit up, and she hugged the sulky figure. She ran into the Aviary and came back after what seemed to be five minutes.

"I'm ready!" she said smiling, and holding about fifty dark helium balloons by their strings, and one suitcase. "Let's get going."

Beyond nodded, and walked ahead of her, and towards the flight of stairs that started in the middle of the asylum. He looked back at her, only to see her tying balloons onto both rails. Beyond shrugged it off, and stopped every now and then to see her tying a balloon down. As she stepped off the last stair, she placed a pink bat on the steps and tied two balloons on its wings. As she went towards every cell on the bottom level, she placed a wrapped candy next to them, and let the remainder of the balloons go.

She then hurriedly walked next to Beyond and Chives, who were by the exit. "Today," She started, getting every lunatics attention. "Today, we are all leaving!" she faced Beyond and whispered "Don't let it touch you, you'll die." At that moment, she took out a teddy bear and pressed the button in its stomach. After a cute 'I love you!' echoed from the teddy bear, the pink bat exploded, which also made the balloons explode, releasing a pink gas mixture of acid and helium.

Once the gas expanded, it triggered the candies which released a sickening sweet-smelling acid. As the two gases mixed and mingled, they killed the guards, and the lunatics who were all singing, whooping or laughing insanely. Allis handed BB a mask that resembled a scary happy looking bunny, another to Chives, and put on a mask similar to Kitty's mask from Courage the Cowardly Dog. The gasses were now setting off the balloons Allis tied to the stairs, making a colourful spiral of killer gasses. The first two balloons she tied onto the stair case were finally triggered and exploded with beautiful confetti that exploded once it hit something.

The heat the confetti produced, along with the killer gas then triggered the balloons that were released. The chemicals in those balloons made a snow like substance, which instead of melting, melted whatever it touched. Allis smiled to herself, marveling at her own work. She set down the teddy bear and looked at both Chives and BB.

"Let's go, boys. We still have the finale to look forward to." She said and with that, left the burning asylum. When they were a good distance away, she took out a silver pocket watch and yanked the chain. At that moment, the Asylum exploded, and the gases cancelled each other out.

"Very well done, Miss Asylum, very well done." Chives said, taking off the mask, and his old man disguise. He was actually a young freckled red headed man, Beyond noticed.

"Thank you kindly, Chives." Allis smiled.

**Me: I feel strangely satisfied. **

**Kuma: Maybe because you went over 800. **

**Greece: It's because she got to put in her fetish. Cute red-headed boys. *pets kitten* **

**Me: S-shut up! I like red-heads, but it's not a fetish. You make it sound dirty, Greece... *pouts* **

**America: Why aren't I in there? **

**Kuma: *pops a bottle of champagne* America just said the 900****th**** word! Cheers! **

**Me: Mazel tov! (Not Jewish, wtf?) **

**Allis: Skål! **

**Greece: … YΓEIA. **

…**.. wtf is my problem?**


End file.
